1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for spraying water in a child's wading pool to simulate a typhoon and more particularly pertains to simulating a typhoon or other extreme condition of weather through the use of water sprays in a child's wading pool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shower heads and other water spraying devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, shower heads and other water spraying devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of spraying water for one purpose or another are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,539 to Larsen discloses an outdoor gym set with plural water spray heads.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,852 to Stillman, Jr., discloses a fountain spray system for swimming pools.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,644 to Cockman discloses a sprinkler head and game apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,378 to Melin et al discloses a water play toy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,420 to Thompson discloses a portable fountain for pools or spas.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,876 to Kulesza et al discloses a sprinkler toy.
In this respect, the apparatus for spraying water in a child's wading pool to simulate a typhoon according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of simulating a typhoon or other extreme condition of weather through the use of water sprays in a child's wading pool.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved apparatus for spraying water in a child's wading pool to simulate a typhoon which can be used for simulating a typhoon or other extreme condition of weather through the use of water sprays in a child's wading pool. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.